User talk:Ansem
You have new messages (last change.) Re: New user I don't know what you mean. What do you mean? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I have teleported to the land of Angry Cornpeople!!!!!! 02:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) First Ryta Universe Master I've done the page as commanded, my almight leader. I will upload the image of the moc as soon as possible. Yer moc contest What will the story be about? I will upload the image of my entry ASAP. My entrie Is ok for me to enter a species of regresed toa? COR Can I join the Creators of Ryta? Here ya go,Just remember the no making more sigs. type in this: * And it'll look like this: RE:Spread Yes, of course. Giving up Are you giving up your title as the leader of the Order of the bionicle overlords? Why? Check it out! I just uploaded my first video! To see it, click http://www.youtube.com/user/collector1100 and enjoy! Re:Giving up I don't see why do you say that you aren't a good leader. Who will be the succesors? Kuat So, do the Kuat have Matoran/Agori-type followers called the Toryaz (lolz, hehehe...try and work it out) Kuat The meaning of my message was actually this: Kuat is a planet in Star Wars, and Toryaz station is an exotic space resort that orbits the planet. I was cracking a joke. It probably isn't that funny. Astories Of course I will help. I will post Crystallus' Adventures, as regin of fear uses canon characters. If you need some help with this wikia, feel free to ask me. Astories2 Is wikia coding different in that wiki? My entrie Because I yesterday (and all the week) I had problems into uploading images. I have at least four images of my entrie and more of other MoCs that i can't upload. I will try it now. Also Check the BZP news. Something interesting has happened! Re:What? Bionicle Zone Power. It's the biggest bionicle fansite on internet. Search Bzpower on internet and go to the main page. In the news sectoin, click at the news that say "The legends released" or something of the style. No I don't think that pressuring people to enter yer contest is a good think. Instead of saying: Enter now!!!, I think that it would be better to put the usermessage in all of yer pages, as I did. If it is only on yer user page, it's more difficult for people to see it. And you can also put it in the main page, in the news section. It's better to you to say people to see yer contest, and if they are interested, they will enter. If not, don't pressure them. Also give credit to Ids5621 for the characters contest idea. I took it from him. Ryta allies Do you want "The Living Order" to be an ally of the creators of Ryta? ryta can I join [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 18:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure you can join. If you are doing the template, know that logo is the infected hau that i uploaded and that is in yer sig. Also I've uploaded the image of the First Ryta Universe Master. Check it. First assingment Can you please ad more stories at the stories to write section at The Living Order? Interesting What are the powers of the element "black fire" that one of yer bad guys organitzations have? I found the name interesting. The Journey The journey was a story I planed a long time ago, imbolving Puks to go to alternate dimensions to learn more of how to bring peace to the regin of fear universe. Recently I decided to change Pouks for Crystallus, and I thought that it would be a good idea to convert it into a "Legends of the order of Mata Nui" like group story. I will see if you can write the first chapter, but is almost sure. I will give you the tips later this weekend. Abc8920 moc contest When you entered the contest i was thinking to close it, as i didn't excepted to more entries to be entered. Your entrie will be fifth place, as yesterday I anounced the positions of the mocs at their creators. But yer entrie is very good! And I see more potential in using it than in other entries. MOR Well, I can certainly try! Is there anything specific you need help with? Creators of Ryta Yes, I'll join the creators of Ryta. The Maker Can I do Can I do the Moc for Universe master Abc? Tell me if there are restrictions when doing it's form. And I just saw Ihui's pic on your page. He is awmesome! Also Thank you for nominating my cration, the acid vorahi, as first place winner. The Journey You can start writing chapter two if you want. It's about Crystallus that contiunes his alternate travells and founds himself in a place that he has never met before. It can include as many of your characters as you want. Hope you do it good. Right I'll start with chapter 1 right now. RE:CHECK All the Ultima beings are awmesome! My favorite is Ihui. I like both of his forms. But, I read The universe queen's page and I saw that she now rules the universe. What occupations have the Creators of Ryta in the universe? Re:Ps Because he is very cool. In his first form I like a lot his weapon, and in the second I like the set desing. Hi! This sunday I will start writing the Ryta Universe story that you asked me to do. It will be about the creation of the universe of Ryta. It will also explain Ihui's corruption and how Cosec become a H.E.R.O. I need some answers: *What are the Kuat? *Can the story include any of my MoCs? *Have you abandoned "The Battle For The Blade"? *When will you start writing "The Final Battle"? RE:DUDE Ok. When you say an entrie you mean a chapter right? Joining the Hydronators When When does Rescue of Jaca occur? -Before birth of evil? -After birht of evil? -During birht of evil? Entries Sorry Ansem, but you can only submit 2 entries, not three. Yes Yes, I've read both birth of evil and rescue of Jaca. Fine Fine. Thank you for asking. How about you? Sure I want to write a chatper of rescue of Jaca. Ps:Don't send me more messages toaday because I'm leavin now. Here it is 22:31. SOTF Sure Website Cool. I also have a website. Link Here http://totparides.weebly.com/. I don't know if you will understand it, as it is in Catalan and Spanish. I created this with one of my best friends, and we are still working on it. hi cool site when you hover the mouse pointer it reveals it the order sure you can join the order of the makutaverse I'll ad you to the list and ad the template to your userpage and then you can put it wherever you want P.S. as our first member would you like an instant promotion to recruiter recruiter as a recruiter you have to find users that you want to join and recruit them put {OoM} on their user page (with two {} of those) and help new users get started then see if they would like to join [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 03:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Oh f**k! I can't see your videos. When i enter the page, a message appears and says me to install an ActiveX control. I've installed it, but every time i enter it says me that i have to install it again. Pc I have a pc. Legends rock The two you bought are the best! If I'm getting bionicle this year i will get those. contesst I entered Leviathos I you contest I love all the Ryta stories What?!?! How in the heck of it, did you get those sets?!?!--Odst grievous 21:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ending Have you finished school? Re:RE:Ending I also finished on Monday... I belived that in most countries they finished later. Where are you from? Heatwave I don't know the weather right now in USA, but I now understand why in spain we finish before other countries do. This month a enormous heatwave has been killing us! thx thx im going there ASAP. RE:Jodol? See Bionicledude's talk page. He insulted bionicledude, and some users wanted to avenge his friend on Jodol's pages. They insulted him even more than Jodol insulted bionicledude. I think that next time that I see a userpage vandalised by someone because some revenge reason I will contact with an administrator to end the violence in this wiki. Join Sure, I would like to join if it is alright. MOR I'm just about to upload his picture, but check out The Makuta of Ryta's page! Also, what do you think of all the new code? Here here.Sorry about that. Hey friend! Happy birthday ansem! Click here. Now you are 14. I have six months until I become 14. What are you getting for your birthday? How embrassing Uhh... Well my english is not that good... At least I made it with good intentions. Suggestion I suggest you to join youtube if you want to post your videos. That way, I could see you series with my pc and the mac problems would be solved. I have a youtube account. I'm not forcing you to join, but it would be cool. Re:Hold on Can you think of a way that I can see you videos? Regin of fear As you are a member of the living order, would you like to write a chapter of Regin of fear? Re:Sure Then you will write chapter 10 of regin of fear. Do you want a tip for the storyline or you want to do the chapter with your ideas? MOC Contest Ihu's MOC Contest! has started! Enter NOW!!!' MOVING TO RYTA if it is Ok with you I would like to move my story line to ryta here's is what I would do. I would completely revise the dark Talvon organization and make it some sort of secretive Ryta organization. then I would make Leviathos be a good guy and work with the H.E.R.O.s and thats it as well as Zatith will go to Ryta to. I think I will name my story either Leviathos' Blog or The Reign of Talvon ( as in Dark talvon with a 'V') which do you think I should use [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 16:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) never mind sorry actually I think I will not bring my story to ryta I think I will keep it in the matoran universe or probably even move it to my planet Crelcex magna [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 19:03, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Enter if you are interested. OMG!!! Check the top user list. Now we are top users!!! Its not a joke It's difficult to explaing where the list is in english for me. Ask any other user if you don't belive me. I'm the 12 and you are the 19 on the list, you are just a position above Akutamsarog 2.9. PS:When you have your youtube channel finished, can you give me the link? Question Can i enter a group in the Ansem The Awesome MoC contest 2? Toa team This toa team is good. Especially Axoras, I like his model. PS: A while ago you said me that you were starting at youtube. Have you fixed your problems with the server? Abc8920 Moc contest 2 Thanks for entering! Although, I will have to quit your entry, as there is no picture of Crotask. You can do two things: 1. You upload a picture of your entry (If you have his model build). 2.You can enter any other villian that you have made and that has a model (eg.Ihui). Hello Hello I want to join the secret orginization. Also you can be a member but it is mainly on bioniclepedia. Ask User:Matoro1 for questions. [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 17:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Zero Matrix Hello Ansem. I would be honoured to join your group. Please upload an explanation of my requirements into the Data Matrix. Zero Matrix Ansem. My name is AuraEclipse. My brother tells me you have invited him to join your group. Might I be permitted to join as well? Thank you. AuraEclipse Re: SIG Minifig Again RE:sotf2 I'm having a very busy week right now. Every morning or I go out with friends or I go with my bike. And in the afternoon I go to swim in a swimng pool. I won't be online much this days, I have seven mocs to upload. I want to put my new characters at this season, so they will be more popular. Can you please reserve me twelve places? RE:RE:re:Sotf2 The names: *Smasher *Shredder *Nightmare *Cryoshell *Acid Vorahi *Vrezer *Flavus *Crystallus *Hybrid *Ryger *Magnex *Vulcaran *Purberax I will be very gratefull if you do this for me. Thanks! Srry but I cant make a sig with a jpg file. hi thanks fer the welcome back and i will post some characters ASAP Sure (Title says all) I read them I read them yesterday. They are good! I like them much and I see that you have more mocs than I. You are hard working! I finished I finished chapter 17 of the battle for the blade. Makuta Crotask Makuta Crotask has won a place in my contest!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's third place! Now you can use Crystallus and Purberax for your stories and your entry will be appearing at war of darnkess. He will be also appearing at legends of the hand of death. Re:hey I'm about to spend time with my friends for the fourth I'v got a tone of MOCs I'v built just waiting to upload them after I build two more hey can make a Ryta character He would be a Kuat [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 18:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) sorry to ask Ok so I found some stuff while building an MOC and it looked cool on my self MOC but is going to stay in his current form so I was wondering if I could make a parallel RYta version of him your friend [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko''']] 19:11, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Zaeron Holy crap Zaeron won!? Well, there are some things you should know about him. 1:Hes a good guy. 2:He is an assassin. thats all.--Odst grievous 13:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) thanks (title says it all) Can you? Can you put a list on your user page of all your stories? PS:I love the new Master theif version. Is it a glatorian or a toa? Your Sig join PLease join your friend Thanks Thanks for the spolier. The new crotask is cool! PS: sorry Tgc is an ids only story so sorry.....You could post some ideas and characters if you want tho When?? When will the winning characters of your contest 2 be introduced?--Odst grievous 18:53, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Finished it I finished reading tale of the toa spartan. I enjoyed it much! When will the individual battles that were set in one of the last chapter will be writen?